english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
Ben Diskin
Benjamin Isaac Diskin (born August 25, 1982 in Los Angeles County, California, USA) is an American voice actor. He's known for voicing: Numbuh 1 and Numbuh 2 in Codename: Kids Next Door, Sai in Naruto: Shippūden and Stitch in Disney Stitch!. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *Avatar: The Last Airbender (2005) - Hahn *Barbie: dreamhouse adventures (2018) - Greg (ep3), Guy at Reception (ep4), Section Head (ep4) *Be Cool, Scooby-Doo! (2015-2017) - Elton Ploy (ep11), Prince Shlemielius (ep41) *Codename: Kids Next Door (2002-2007) - Delightful Children from Down the Lane, Numbuh 1/'Nigel Uno', Numbuh 2/'Hoagie P. Gilligan', Boy (ep14), Camper (ep9), Carlos (ep15), Doctor#2 (ep38), Girl (ep18), Girl (ep21), Gossip Boy (ep11), Guard (ep18), Guard#2 (ep21), Guard#2 (ep33), Hamsters (ep20), Hank (ep18), Inmate#2 (ep34), Jock#2 (ep32), Jock#4 (ep32), Kid#2 (ep29), Moustache Boy#2 (ep19), Numbuh 92 (ep23), Pirate#2 (ep37), Soldier#3 (ep26), Umbrella Guy (ep31), Wilbur (ep29) *DC Young Justice: Outsiders (2019) - Orion/Ma'alefa'ak/M'comm M'orzz (ep5) *Disney Muppet Babies (2018) - Baby Gonzo (ep1) *DreamWorks The Adventures of Rocky and Bullwinkle (2018) - Boris *Ginger Snaps (2017) - Boy (ep4), Patrick (ep5), Rachel's Father (ep4) *Hey Arnold! (1997-2002) - Eugene Horowitz, Bobby Miller (ep74), Kid (ep41) *Hulk and the Agents of S.M.A.S.H. (2013-2015) - Skaar, Computer, Dino#2 (ep44), Druffs (ep32), Fandral (ep19), Harpies (ep41), Henry Camp/Bulldozer, Jet Computer, Little Monster (ep23), Miek (ep25), Mission Control (ep5), RJ3 (ep48), Rick Jones' AI, Robot Voice (ep51), Skrull#2 (ep30) *MAD (2011) - Additional Voices *Problem Child (1993-1994) - Additional Voices *Regular Show (2015) - Aiden (ep183) *Spider-Man (2017) - Announcer (ep8), Boy (ep8), Bully#2 (ep9), Flash Thompson, Helicopter Pilot#1 (ep3), Osborn Recruiter#1 (ep3), Police Officer#4 (ep1), Spencer Smythe, Student#2 (ep2) *Squirrel Boy (2006-2007) - Cousin Eddie, Ticket Taker (ep9) *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2012-2014) - AZ-3, Guard (ep86), Krismo Sodi (ep86), Morley (ep87), Otua Blank (ep86), WAC-47 *Star Wars Rebels (2015) - TIE Pilot#1 (ep9) *Stitch & Ai (2018) - Stitch *The Spectacular Spider-Man (2008-2009) - Eddie Brock/'Venom' *Ultimate Spider-Man (2015-2016) - Blood Spider, Dr. Michael Morbius, Peter Porker/Spider-Ham, Skaar (ep76) *We Bare Bears (2015) - Additional Voices *What's New, Scooby-Doo? (2006) - Benji (ep42), Travis (ep42), Zombie Kid#1 (ep42) *Young Justice (2011) - Harm (ep18) *Zevo-3 (2011) - Bobby (ep26), Bug (ep26), Goon#1 (ep26) 'Animation - Dubbing' *Mecard (2018) - Brandon, Caesar the Cat, Mugan *Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir (2015-2016) - Max Kanté, Nino/Bubbler, Nooroo (ep15) 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *Alpha and Omega: Dino Digs (2016) - Humphrey *Alpha and Omega: Family Vacation (2015) - Humphrey *Alpha and Omega: Journey to Bear Kingdom (2017) - Humphrey *Alpha and Omega: The Big Fureeze (2016) - Humphrey, Bear 1 *Alpha and Omega: The Legend of the Saw Tooth Cave (2014) - Humphrey *Alpha and Omega 2: A Howl-iday Adventure (2013) - Humphrey *Alpha and Omega 3: The Great Wolf Games (2014) - Humphrey *Monster High: Electrified (2017) - Gob, Znap, Zomboys 'Direct-to-Video Movies - Dubbing' *Dino Time (2015) - Additional Voices *Wings (2014) - Mr. Cumberbun, Patrick, Wicketts 'Movies' *Disney's Recess: School's Out (2001) - Additional Voices *Gnome Alone (2018) - Additional Troggs *Norm of the North (2016) - Chef Kozawa *Playmobil: The Movie (2019) - Additional Voices *Secret of the Wings (2012) - Glacier Fairy *The Addams Family (2019) - ADR Loop Group *The New Adventures of Max (2017) - Additional Voices *Welcome to Monster High (2016) - Gob, Zomboys 'Movies - Dubbing' *The Satellite Girl and Milk Cow (2018) - Additional Voices *Top Cat: Begins (2016) - Spook, Stick Guy *Top Cat: The Movie (2012) - Spook 'Shorts' *Cartoon Cartoons (2001) - Numbuh 1/Nigel Uno (ep22), Numbuh 2/Hoagie P. Gilligan (ep22) *DC Nation: Sword of the Atom (2012) - Soldier (ep3) *Spider-Man (2017) - Security Guard (ep1), Spencer Smythe (ep1) 'TV Specials' *Barbie: Dreamtopia (2016) - Mopple *Codename: Kids Next Door: Operation: I.N.T.E.R.V.I.E.W.S. (2008) - Numbuh 1/'Nigel Uno', Numbuh 2/'Hoagie P. Gilligan', Delightful Children from Down the Lane *Codename: Kids Next Door: Operation: Z.E.R.O. (2006) - Numbuh 1/'Nigel Uno', Numbuh 2/'Hoagie P. Gilligan', Delightful Children from Down the Lane, Numbuh 101/Matthew *Enchantimals: Finding Home (2017) - Flap Peacock *Lego Marvel Super Heroes: Avengers Reassembled (2015) - Peter Parker/Spider-Man *Team Hot Wheels: Build the Epic Race! (2015) - Brandon, Tankard *Team Hot Wheels: The Origin of Awesome! (2014) - Brandon, Sandwich Guy *Team Hot Wheels: The Skills to Thrill! (2015) - Brandon *The Grim Adventures of the KND (2007) - Numbuh 1/'Nigel Uno', Numbuh 2/'Hoagie P. Gilligan', Delightful Children from Down the Lane 'Web Animation' *Barbie: Dreamtopia (2017) - Castle Prince (ep3), Neo (ep5) *Barbie: Dreamtopia: Festival of Fun (2017) - Dark Chocolate Bunny, Neo *Barbie: Fashionistas (2010) - Café Manager (ep5), Sporty Boy *Enchantimals: Tales From Everwilde (2018) - Bunnies (ep4) *Potion Shop (2015) - Baby Dragon, Villagers *Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Legacy (2014) - Governor Blom *TOME: Terrain of Magical Expertise (2014-2015) - Odboll Anime Voice Work 'Anime - Dubbing' *Accel World (2013) - Ash Roller, Referee (ep13) *Aggretsuko (2018-2019) - Haida *Aldnoah.Zero (2015) - John Humeray, Operator (ep11), Soldier (ep11) *B: The Beginning (2018) - Kamui *Baki (2018) - Teacher (ep1) *Bleach (2011-2013) - Abirama Redder, Big Mouth (ep208), Kemari Player (ep204), Narunosuke (ep262), Newspaper Soul Reaper A (ep305), Szayelaporro Granz *Blood+ (2007-2008) - Kai Miyagusuku, Boy A (ep9), Boy A (ep42), Gestas (ep20), Kato, Male Front Desk Clerk (ep8), Researcher B (ep36) *Blood Lad (2014) - Wolf *Blue Exorcist: Kyoto Saga (2017) - Cell Door (ep7), Kinzo Shima *Boruto: Naruto Next Generations (2018-2019) - Academy Staff (ep15), Inauguration Ceremony Staff (ep18), Sai Yamanaka *Bungo Stray Dogs (2018) - Karl, Michizou Tachihara, Orphanage Man 1, Sergeant Sugimoto (ep5) *Demon Slayer: Kimetsu no Yaiba (2019) - Additional Voices *Digimon: Fusion (2013-2015) - Cutemon, Shoutmon, Bucchiemon (ep15), Cutemon Dad (ep28), Greatest Cutemon (ep44), Togemogumon (ep25) *Dino Girl Gauko (2019) - Bibilian, Cab Driver 1 (ep8), Drop (ep2), Keisuke Saito, Imaginary Boss (ep4) *Disney Stitch! (2009-2013) - Stitch, Experiment 627 (ep38), Flute (ep63), Himamushi (ep16), Minoru, Nosox (ep72), Old Man (ep29), Pleakley's Mom, Prince (ep38), Sinker (ep73), Takeo, Yokai 1 (ep28), Zero *Durarara!!x2 Shou (2015) - Jinnai Yodogiri (ep12) *Durarara!!x2 Ten (2015) - Dollar B (ep5), Jinnai Yodogiri (ep1), Kisuke Adabashi *ERASED (2016) - Satoru Fujinuma, Policeman C (ep6) *Fate/Apocrypha (2017) - Darnic Prestone Yggdmillennia *Glitter Force (2015) - Chemistry Teacher (ep8), Teacher (ep8) *Glitter Force: Doki Doki (2017) - Ira *Honey and Clover II (2010) - Mr. Matsuda (ep8) *Iron Man (2011) - Ichiro Masuda, Reporter (ep1), Special Ops Agent 1 (ep8) *JoJo's Bizarre Adventure (2015) - Joseph Joestar *K (2013) - Misaki Yata, Eric Sult (ep11) *K: Return of Kings (2017) - Misaki Yata, Eric Sult *Kabaneri of the Iron Fortress (2017-2018) - Takumi, Bushi, Kabane *Kekkaishi (2010-2011) - Ayakashi (ep50), Daigo Todoroki, Mukade, Sekia *Kill la Kill (2014-2015) - Kaneo Takarada, Takaharu Fukuroda (ep1) *Lagrange: The Flower of Rin-ne (2013) - Izo *Little Witch Academia (2017) - Frank *Magi: Adventure of Sinbad (2016) - Minifor (ep5), Soldier C (ep1), Valefor, Zamil *Marvel Disk Wars: The Avengers (????) - Chris Taylor *Marvel Future Avengers (????) - Ezekiel Stane, Samuel Sterns/The Leader *Mob Psycho 100 (2017) - Miyagawa *Naruto: Shippūden (2010-2019) - Sai, ANBU (ep64), ANBU (ep112), ANBU (ep157), Allied Ninja (ep266), Allied Ninja (ep372), Allied Ninja (ep373), Bully B (ep166), Cloud Ninja (ep256), Condor, Foreign Ninja (ep416), Gaku Inuzuka (ep282), Jay, Land of Frost Feudal Lord, Leaf Ninja (ep371), Leaf Researcher B (ep97), Leaf Village Man (ep257), Mist Ninja (ep285), Ninja Student F (ep282), Sand Ninja A (ep411), Tajima Uchiha (ep368), Third Kazekage (ep457), Young Tobirama Senju (ep367) *Neon Genesis Evangelion (2019) - Kensuke Aida *Occultic;Nine (2017) - Kouhei Izumi (Announced) *One Punch Man (2016) - Ground Dragon (ep2), Super Custom YO649Z Mk. II (ep1), The Paradisers (ep4) *Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon: Crystal (2015-2016) - Gurio Umino, Male Student B (ep2) *Sailor Moon (2014-2015) - Gurio Umino *Sailor Moon R (2015) - Doorman (ep2), Gurio Umino *Sirius the Jaeger (2018) - Yevgraf *Sword Art Online II (2015) - Death Gun, Ginro (ep2), Player (ep4) *Tales of Zestiria the X (2016-2017) - Atakk (Announced), Rokurou Rangetsu (Announced) *Tenkai Knights (2013-2014) - Toxsa Dalton/'Valorn', Mr. Dalton, Notus, Orangor *Terra Formars (2017) - Antonio (Announced), Fritz (Announced) *The Seven Deadly Sins (2015) - Ban *The Seven Deadly Sins: Signs of Holy War (2017) - Ban (ep1) *Tiger & Bunny (2012-2013) - Edward (ep8), Lionel Hawke (ep14), Prison Guard (ep6), Scientist A (ep6) *Twin Star Exorcists (2018) - Impurity Arm, Kamui, Kegare (Huge; ep12), Kegare Octo (ep11), Tetsuji Wariishi (ep9) *Ultraman (2019) - Driver (ep5), Ide (ep5; VA Double), Manager *Wolverine (2011) - Madripoor Thug (ep7) *World War Blue (2017) - Myomuto, Tejilof's Monkey, Additional Voices *X-Men (2011) - Mutant Boy (ep2), U-Men Soldier 'Anime Specials - Dubbing' *Aggretsuko: We Wish You a Metal Christmas (2018) - Haida *Disney Stitch! A Perfect Memory (2016) - Stitch 'Movies' *Kingsglaive: Final Fantasy XV (2016) - Pelna Khara 'Movies - Dubbing' *Boruto: Naruto the Movie (2017) - Sai, Scientist *K: Missing Kings (2017) - Misaki Yata *Kabaneri of the Iron Fortress: The Battle of Unato (2019) - Kuroji Engineer, Kuroji Soldier 1, Man 4, Mogari Soldier, Soldier 5, Soldier 6, Takumi *Naruto Shippuden The Movie: Bonds (2011) - Sai *Naruto Shippuden The Movie: The Lost Tower (2013) - Sai, Young Might Guy *Naruto Shippuden The Movie: The Will of Fire (2012) - Sai *Neon Genesis Evangelion: Death & Rebirth (2019) - Kensuke Aida *Neon Genesis Evangelion: The End of Evangelion (2019) - Soldier *Road to Ninja: Naruto The Movie (2014) - Hidden Leaf Villagers, Sai *Sailor Moon R: The Movie (2017) - Fiore, Doctor *The Last: Naruto The Movie (2015) - Sai, Bully C, Voices of Hidden Leaf Village *The Seven Deadly Sins: Prisoners of the Sky: The Movie (2018) - Ban, Celestial E, Guard C, Man 4 *Tiger & Bunny The Movie: The Beginning (2013) - Additional Voices *your name. (2017) - Additional Voices 'OVA - Dubbing' *Mobile Suit Gundam: The Origin (2015) - Char Aznable (ep2) 'Web Anime - Dubbing' *Pokémon: Generations (2016) - Agent Operator (ep2), Lance Audiobook/Comic Voice Work 'Read-Along Storybooks' *Walt Disney's Peter Pan Read & Sing Along (1998) - John Darling Live-Action Voice Work 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *Dr. Dolittle: Tail to the Chief (2008) - Anteater 'Movies' *Fat Albert (2004) - Teen#2 *The Spiderwick Chronicles (2008) - Goblin Voice Performer 'TV Mini-Series - Dubbing' *Twice Upon a Time (2019) - Thibault, Thug (ep2) 'TV Series' *DC's Legends of Tomorrow (2017-2020) - Beebo *The Flash (2018) - Beebo (ep80) 'TV Series - Dubbing' *Brotherhood (2019) - Scavenger *My Holo Love (2020) - Holo/'Go Nan-Do' Video Games 'android/iOS Games' *Marvel Spider-Man: Unlimited (2014) - Peter Porker/Spider-Ham *Til Mornings Light (2015) - Elijah 'android/iOS Games - Dubbing' *Fire Emblem Heroes (2017) - Jakob, Matthew, Saizo *Pokémon: Masters (2019) - Additional Voices 'Video Games' *Blazing Angels 2: Secret Missions of WWII (2007) - James "Cowboy" Thorpe *Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare (2014) - Additional Voices *Call of Duty: WWII (2017) - Additional Voices *Call of Duty 3 (2006) - Additional Voices *Captain America: Super Soldier (2011) - Allied *Cartoon Network: Punch Time Explosion (2011) - Numbuh 1/Nigel Uno *Cartoon Network Universe: FusionFall (2009) - Numbuh 1/Nigel Uno, Numbuh 2/Hoagie P. Gilligan *Citizens of Earth (2015) - Handyman, School Mascot, Secretary *Codename: Kids Next Door: Operation: V.I.D.E.O.G.A.M.E. (2005) - Numbuh 1/'Nigel Uno', Numbuh 2/'Hoagie P. Gilligan', Delightful Children from Down the Lane *Conan Exiles (2018) - Gilzan the Treasure Hunter, Additional Voices *Digimon: All-Star Rumble (2014) - Gallantmon (Takato), Shoutmon, OmniShoutmon, Shoutmon, Shoutmon DX, Shoutmon X4, Shoutmon X5B *Friday the 13th: The Game (2017) - Chad Kensington, Eric LaChappa *Full Spectrum Warrior (2004) - Ota *Grid 2 (2013) - Scott Johnson - Team Engineer *Halo 4 (2012) - Miller *Halo Wars 2 (2017) - Additional Voices *Horizon: Zero Dawn (2017) - Additional Voices *Indivisible (2019) - Dhar *Legend of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga'Hoole (2010) - Parzival *Lego Dimensions (2016) - MACUSA Auror *Lego Marvel Avengers (2016) - Fandral *Mad Max (2015) - Additional Voices *Mafia III (2016) - Additional Voices *Marvel: Ultimate Alliance 2 (2009) - Peter Parker/Spider-Man, Radioactive Man *Marvel Heroes (2013) - Rhino *Marvel vs. Capcom: Infinite (2017) - Sam Alexander/Nova *Might & Magic Heroes VI (2011) - Anton *MotorStorm: Apocalypse (2011) - Cutter, Stone *Naruto Shippuden: Clash of Ninja Revolution III (2009) - Sai *Ratchet & Clank: Going Commando (2003) - Fan Boy *République (2016) - Fisher White (ep5) *Skylanders: Swap Force (2013) - Additional Voices *Sonic Boom: Rise of Lyric (2014) - Q-N-C *Speed Racer: The Videogame (2008) - Sweet-Tooth Jangala, Taejo Togokahn *Spider-Man (2018) - Additional Voices *State of Decay 2 (2018) - Additional Voices *Sunset Overdrive (2014) - Additional Voices *The Amazing Spider-Man 2 (2014) - Cameraman, Venom/Eddie Brock *The Bard's Tale (2004) - Additional Voices *The Elder Scrolls Online: Summerset (2018) - Augur the Obscure, Bailiff Sorriel, Pandermalion, Pavo Maria *The Lego Movie Videogame (2014) - Additional Voices *Tony Hawk's Project 8 (2006) - Additional Voices *Tony Hawk's Proving Ground (2007) - Additional Voices *Tony Hawk's Underground (2003) - Additional Voices *Tony Hawk's Underground 2 (2004) - Additional Voices *Westworld: Awakening (2019) - Delos QA Agent, Jay, Male Bandit *WildStar (2014) - Aurin Male, Creature Voices *World of Warcraft: Mists of Pandaria (2012) - Additional Voices 'Video Games - Dubbing' *BlazBlue: Cross Tag Battle (2018) - Merkava *Bloodstained: Ritual of the Night (2019) - Bathin, Johannes *Bravely Second: End Layer (2016) - Pudgius, Sholmes *Demon Gaze II (2017) - Toma *Dragon's Dogma (2012) - Additional Voices *Drakengard 3 (2014) - Soldier G *Earth Defense Force 2025 (2014) - Soldier E *Final Fantasy XIII (2010) - Eden Inhabitant, Nautilus Inhabitant *Final Fantasy XIII-2 (2012) - Guard, NORA Member *Final Fantasy XV (2016) - Additional Voices *Fire Emblem: Three Houses (2019) - Caspar, Lorenz *Fire Emblem Fates (2016) - Hayato, Jakob, Saizo *Fist of the North Star: Lost Paradise (2018) - Eden Guard *God Eater: Resurrection (2016) - God Eater Male, Karel Schneider *God Eater 2: Rage Burst (2016) - Karel Schneider, Kunio Munakata *Gods Eater Burst (2011) - Male Custom Voice#15, Male Custom Voice#18 *Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance (2012) - Young Xehanort *Kingdom Hearts HD II.5 Remix (2014) - Young Xehanort *Kingdom Hearts III (2019-2020) - Young Xehanort *Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII (2014) - Holmes *Lollipop Chainsaw (2012) - Additional Voices *Lord of Magna: Maiden Heaven (2015) - Gewalt *Lost Dimension (2015) - Agito Yuuki *Mega Man 11 (2018) - Mega Man *N3: Ninety-Nine Nights (2006) - Additional Voices *Naruto Shippuden: Dragon Blade Chronicles (2010) - Sai *Naruto Shippuden: Kizuna Drive (2011) - Bandit, Hirasaka Ninja, Sai *Naruto Shippuden: Legends: Akatsuki Rising (2009) - Sai, Additional Voices *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Heroes 3 (2010) - Leaf Anbu "B", Sai *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Impact (2011) - Sai *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 2 (2010) - Sai *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 3 (2013) - Sai *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 4 (2016) - Hidden Stone Ninja, Sai *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 4: Road to Boruto (2017) - Sai *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm Generations (2012) - Sai *Naruto to Boruto: Shinobi Striker (2018) - Sai *NieR: Automata (2017) - Additional Voices *Nobunaga's Ambition: Sphere of Influence (2015) - Harukata Sue, Hideaki Kobayakawa, Hideie Ukita, Kanetsugu Naoe, Motoharu Kikkawa, Nobunaga Oda *Nobunaga's Ambition: Sphere of Influence: Ascension (2016) - Nobunaga Oda *Octopath Traveler (2018) - Additional Voices *Puyo Puyo Champions (2019) - Hed, Sig *Puyo Puyo Tetris (2017) - Lemres, Sig *Radiant Historia: Perfect Chronology (2018) - Marco *Return to PopoloCrois: A Story of Seasons Fairytale (2016) - Additional Voices *Rogue Galaxy (2007) - Jupis Tooki McGanel *Rune Factory 4 (2013) - Kiel *Sekiro: Shadows Die Twice (2019) - Additional Voices *Shenmue III (2019) - Additional Voices *Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor 2: Record Breaker (2015) - Daichi Shijima *Soulcalibur VI (2018) - Kunpaetku *Steel Battalion: Heavy Armor (2012) - Additional Voices *Stella Glow (2015) - Amir, Exhibitor, Franz, Screaming Guard, Young City Man *Tales of Berseria (2017) - Rokurou *Tales of Zestiria (2015) - Boy by the River, Lunarre, Shepherd Wardell *Tenkai Knights: Brave Battle (2014) - Guardian Notus, Toxsa/Valorn *The Legend of Heroes: Trails of Cold Steel (2015) - Jusis Albarea *The Legend of Heroes: Trails of Cold Steel II (2016) - Jusis Albarea *Valkyria Chronicles 4 (2018) - Godwin *Valkyria Revolution (2017) - Fritte Eriksen *World of Final Fantasy (2016) - Additional Voices *Xenoblade Chronicles X (2015) - Avatar Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (262) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (146) *Years active on this wiki: 1993-2020. Category:American Voice Actors